Not every scar you can see
by Sukechan
Summary: Naruto is breaking down, everything thats ever hit him is coming back at him, and it's not a friendly visit
1. In me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did I would have smothered him with my love by know. :)

Note: IF ANYONE IS READING THIS I WOULD REALLY ENJOY AT LEAST ONE REVIEW

IT WOULD REALY MAKE MY DAY!!!!!

_You see these eyes_

_You see this smile_

_But you don't see me_

I have five fingers on each hand. I have five toes on each foot. I have two eyes. I have one nose. I have one mouth.

I have two legs that allow me to move, to walk, to run and to kick. I have two arms to hold things, to sway, to

punch and to hold.

_You glare at me_

_You smile at me_

_You scream at me_

_But you can't hear me_

I have all the elements a human has, so why is there only hate that I see. All this hate only directed at me.

Why do I hear disgust when you talk to me, if you talk to me, why won't they talk to me? Why do they scream

at me, only they scream at the me they see. But it's not me! It's never been me!

_You speak to me in hushed tones_

_You speak to me with anger_

_I speak back at you_

_But I am not who you think I am_

I have three wisker like scars on each cheek, three scars that seem to be the only thing anyone can ever see.

All this hatred torwards me, torwards these scars on me, torwards this seal on me.

But not every scar is where you can see.

Though, every scar does bleed.

To be continued.......

or at least you have to let me now if I should put the rest up

It's up to you!


	2. Chapter 2: The Brocken can still Stand

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Though I do own the italic messages, and I think Webster's owns the words. I'll have to check on that... Please review, Countinuing counts on you...( yes even I want to kill me for that one)

Chapter 2: The Broken Can Still Stand

_I'll sing a song for you_

_I'll cry out for you_

_I'll run and hide for you_

_I'll die for you_

Tick.  
Tock.  
Tick.  
Tock.

2 AM. I'm sitting in my empty apartment, my empty home, listening to the sound that silence makes. That dull buzz that comes from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Am I the only one that notices it! Am I the only one who knows that it's there?

I have training soon; a few more hours till I have to get up, a few more hours untill I have to repeat the same nonsense over and over as I always have. This sucks! Why? Why? Why? Why? I don't want to be here anymore, I don't want to be alone anymore. Please make the pain go away! Make it all just fade away. My eyes hurt... hmm, I'm so weak, how am I suposed to be hokage when I cry over this? I hate this!  
I hate this! I hate me!

_We break our fundations_

_We break our laws_

_We break hearts_

_But the broken can still stand_

The birds are singing louder and louder; they really are trying to annoy me. I just fell asleep an hour ago, and then cheep goes the birdy in my window. Note to self: I hate birds! Might as well get up. I fall out of bed and slip out of my night cap, then walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. A cold shower; I can't afford hot water. Just like I can't afford heat, air conditioning, or anything that isn't of the primitive need.

Time for ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen. Heh. If ramen wasn't as cheap as it is, I'd probably be eating garbage. (Not like I haven't done that before.) I put the water to heat on the stove and find something to wear while the water boils. Shit! My orange jumpsuit is too dirty to wear. This calls for the almighty sniff test! I sniff the jacket and almost pass out. Rancid, man! Throwing that to the corner! I find a pair of white shorts and an old black T-shirt with the red spiral on it. Toss them on as I hear the call of the water. Going into the kitchen, I open the cup and pour in the water, and then wait for it to cool off a bit.

Then I start to wander around untill I find a red jacket. Sakura tried to push it on me last year. I think she said that if she was expected to be seen around me, then I should wear something she could stand. Ino was with her, laughing at me with her. That's when I stoped liking Sakura for good. She asked me later why I wasn't wearing the jacket. I told her that I lost it.

_Lost in a place without a name_

_Lost where the answer is not there_

_Lost when we can't find peace _

_Will the lost be found_

_or lost in space_

It's been long enough, ramens probably done. Hmmm Miso Ramen is the best kind of ramen, though chicken is good to, and beef and pork and chicken mushroom and creamy chicken ( :) my fav) and raust beef and and and... Well all of them are great! I slurp up all my ramen and head for the door. First I slip my shoes on and close the door, there really is no need to lock it no one really wants to go near 'The Demons Lair' and rush of to the bridge. Little known fact: I always arive first! Nobody see's me there until after Sasuke arives...Sasuke Sighs No not going there! Not going to think about him! NO!

_We can't always run_

_We can't always hide_

_We can't always find the light_

_But we can try_

To be continued...

P.S. Thanks to Gato-san I have put on this part...I haven't for a while because I thought it was too short, and it is, But now I'll crack on For Longer Chapters...yah thats right.

P.P.S. I now Have a little cat hand puppet who I've decided to name Commadore Fluffypaws of the Kitty Brigade XD "Heeeeeeeeeeeeee"


End file.
